Infinite Assemble
by PixelMixer
Summary: Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, was currently having a meeting with former Monde Grosso champion, Chifuyu Orimura. But as they were discussing, they were suddenly interrupted by Zemo and his villains.


"Excuse me?"

Tony Stark said. He was a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and owner of well known STARK Industries.

But that was not the only thing he was most well known for.

He was known for another name: Iron Man.

The armored avenger, a superhero who uses his technology to make armored suits to fight crime, evil and anything that threatens the world. He is also a member of the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Right now he's at a meeting in his office in Stark Tower. He's wearing a dark red shirt with long sleeves and black pants.

He is currently having a meeting with the former Monde Grosso champion, Chifuyu Orimura.

She was currently wearing her trademark black suit that she always wears whenever she acts as a teacher in her school, the I.S Academy.

"You heard what I said Mr. Stark." she said.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to give you the blueprints for the designs to the ARC Reactor?" Stark said.

"Indeed. And also this deal will benefit everyone." Chifuyu said.

"You mean it will only benefit you and everyone else in your academy." Stark said while having his eyebrow raised up.

"I'm sorry Miss Orimura but I refuse." he said.

Chifuyu crossed both her arms.

"It seems you're not taking this seriously Mr. Stark." she said.

"Listen, I have never released the designs for the ARC Reactork to any company no matter how much they offer me and I even refused to the military. Wanna know why? Cause I don't trust them with this kind of technology that I made. So give a real good reason why I should hand those designs to you of all people?" Stark asked her.

Chifuyu then answered "Look Stark, I know that you're technology is still benefitting many I.S. producing companies. But still they are not contented and they all have keen interest in that ARC Reactor of yours. Also I think that the unlimited energy produced by the ARC Reactor might benefit society in a way."

Stark then stood up and said "Okay, first, I appreciate the fact that you traveled all the way here just to have this meeting with me and I gotta say that's real sweet of you." Tony smirked.

"Second, you're right about all of that and also you're Alice in Wonderland friend of yours, Tabane Shinonono that I said hi and that she still owes me for using my technology straight out of STARK Industries so she could create the first generation of Infinite Stratos." he said. After saying that, Chifuyu also smirked a little.

"And third lastly, I'm a very busy man. And I'm not talking about business deals, I'm talking about trying to fund the Avengers and saving the world. Right now we are in pursuit of the Masters of Evil, who are, as we speak, trying to search for the Cosmic Cube. And also our team are facing more super villains than one could handle. You heard about my other powerful friends." Stark said.

"The jolly green giant, the god with the hammer and the star spangled man with a plan. Correct?" Chifuyu said.

"Pretty Much. Stark said and then he smirked "You know, I could arrange a date between you and Mr. Rogers." Mr. Rogers being of course, Captain America.

"I'll pass. I'm not interested in a man dressed up in your homeland's flag. Besides I'm not the patriotic type." Chifuyu said with an annoyed tone.

"Alright, now will excuse me I have a bunch of supervillains to catch and a team to lead. You can have a good time here in the big apple before coming back to your school with a mecha fetish in the land of the rising sun. J.A.R.V.I.S. will accompany you out." Stark said.

Suddenly, a large explosion can be heard from inside the building. Then red sirens filled the room.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. what the hell just happened?!" Stark said.

"Warning, multiple supervillains are infiltrating the premises." the A.I. said.

"Initiate the defense protocols!"Stark said.

"What the hell's going on?" Chifuyu asked.

"Supervillains are invading STARK Tower and are now coming this way, that's what's happening!" Stark told her.

Then, Stark computer on his desk suddenly activated on it's own. Both Stark and Chifuyu focused their attention on the man communicating to them. On the screen, there is a figure standing there. He was wearing a purple outfit with yellow gloves and boots. He wore a pink mask over his face.

The man on the other said "Greetings Mr. Stark."

Stark immediately recognized him and clenched his fist saying "Baron Zemo."


End file.
